


Miscommunications

by Decaykid



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Baird being Baird, Drabble, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gears of War drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications

"No. I didn't put up with this shit from my Mom and I sure as hell ain't putting up with it from you."

The sergeant steps forward, his chest plate bumping against the blond's as he does so. Marcus draws himself to his full height, using the few inches difference to glare down at the mouthy mechanic before him.

"You sure have a history of disobeying orders _Corporal_ Baird."

"Like you're one to talk, Fenix. maybe you should go back to _The Slab_ where you _belong_."

"Pretty boy like you wouldn't last a week in there."

The two men continue to glare.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Baird turns and leaves, knocking his shoulder into Marcus in the process. The older man keeps his fists at his sides, his teeth grinding as he watches the blond leave.

"You did the right thing, Marcus." Dom says, clasping his friend's shoulder.

"That asshole is really trying my patience. Next time he might not be so lucky."

"I don't think anyone blames you," Dom adds with a chuckle. Both men are happy to continue on as normal, except the Thrashball Star has a grave expression on his face. Dom sighs.

"What is it Cole?"

"He mentioned his Mama. He don't ever do that unless something is really bothering him."

Dom frowns, trying to recall the random outburst of a conversation that had occurred just moments ago.

"How can you you be so sure? Baird says all kinds of shit, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what he does. No one thinks you're being honest if you wrap what's bothering you up in an insult."

"Guess I should go talk to him." Marcus grunts, much to the other two's surprise.

Luckily for him, Baird hadn't stormed off too far. He seems to be looking around through some of the wreckage, most likely scavenging for parts.

"I think I owe you an apology."

"Lemme guess, Cole 'explained' me to you. Told you underneath all the shit is a little boy who wasn't hugged enough?"

"I don't need a guy telling me about the members of my squad. I can see it for myself."

Though he can't see his face, he's sure Baird is rolling his eyes.

"Look. I don't do this often so listen up. I shouldn't have yelled. Tensions are high and everybody is worn kinda thin."

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Marcus. What's next, are we going to do each others hair and talk about our secret crushes?"

Marcus growls. Clearly he's underestimated how stubborn the smart ass is.

"When you're done digging around the dirt, regroup with us."

Marcus turns to head back to the remaining Delta members.

"Sheesh."


End file.
